


Adorkable

by AkiraMokona



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMokona/pseuds/AkiraMokona
Summary: High school comes with a lot of challenges.A fateful encounter with a teenage mafia boss doesn't help.Tsuna x Reader
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/You, Ten Years Later Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Adorkable

You gently tapped your shoes against the floor to make sure that they were fastened properly. You had your lunch. You had your bag and all of your notebooks. You had packed everything the night before. A brief glance to the mirror was enough to see that your uniform was presentable. You had tried on your high school uniform when you first received it, but you hadn’t worn it since. You were happy to see that it looked okay. You didn’t want to be the one running into your homeroom with your shirt barely tucked in and the necktie clinging for dear life.

You spared a glance to the living room, mouth opening to say goodbye. A loud, long snore made you decide against it. Your father had worked the night shift. He was tired. It would be better if you didn’t wake him up. A quiet sigh escaped you. It was times like these where you missed your mother the most. When she had left for a business trip so many years ago, you never thought that she would never come back. You still hadn’t asked your father for the full story. Trying to talk to him about your mom seemed to reopen his wounds. He didn’t need that. Not when he was scrambling to raise you and make sure you got a good education.

You grabbed the door handle, setting out into the crisp morning for your first day. You made sure to gently close the door behind you. You didn’t bother locking it. Your neighborhood was quiet. One of the cheaper houses, but still in a good area. You peeked into the mailbox as you passed it. White envelopes. Bills, most likely.

As you walked, you were alone with your thoughts. No cars passed. The only real noise was from a small dog that yipped whenever something came close. Your mind wandered. Your last school had been an all-girls school. It was closer to home. With your mother gone, you guessed that your dad wanted you to be well protected. Now that he couldn’t afford to send you to a private school or pay for transportation to the nearest all-girls school, you were attending a co-ed high school in town. It was the only one in the area, meaning that it would be flooded by teenagers from the surrounding towns. Only a handful of the girls you had had class with last year would be attending the same high school.

In a way, attending Yubari High was like starting over. You’d be by yourself without any sort of friends or allies. You could meet new people. You could become someone different, or maybe you would discover more about yourself. You almost laughed at that. High school wasn’t some sort of revolutionary event. Sure, you’d learn, but it wasn’t like your world would be turned upside down.

The final few turns revealed some more high school students. Since it was getting so close to the first bell, you figured that most had arrived early. You glanced to three girls. They were chatting excitedly about something. One of them began to shout in protest. The others laughed. You looked away as a boy on a bike sped past. The last thing you wanted to do was get hit by a rogue backpack or by someone that wasn’t watching where they were going.

You reached the front of the schoolyard. However, instead of walking inside, you noticed something in your periphery. No, not something. Someone. He was running down the street in a panic. You glanced to the school’s clock. It was almost time for the warning bell.

When you turned to look at him again, he was splayed across the ground. You fought the current of your fellow students. You pushed past a few of them. You ran up to the boy. His bag had flown open in the fall. His books were scattered about. Some of them had even landed in a nearby puddle. You ignored them. He still hadn’t gotten up. You crouched down, “Hey, are you alright?”

The answer to your question was a groan. He slowly picked himself up off the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, “Of course he would turn off my alarm,” he muttered under his breath. He looked to his books, “Ah, everything’s getting wet! I can’t be late. He’ll kill me.”

You stared at him, confused. You didn’t know who he was talking about, but you hoped that nothing bad would happen to him. You grabbed some of the books, “Here.”

He made a face as he saw how drenched some of them were. His voice was quiet and wavered, “Looks like I’m memorizing everything today. Oh-“ he finally looked at you, “Thanks! Ah! But I should get going! I can’t be late!”

You watched as he ran past you, only for him to make it two steps before whirling around again.

“Wait!” he approaching you again, “You wouldn’t happen to know what class I’m in, would you? I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please!” he clasped his hands together and bowed deeply. It looked a bit painful, to be in such a position, “Do you remember that name?”

Oddly enough, you did, “You’re in my class, actually. Third floor. Room six.”

“Thank you!” with a few more hasty bows, he sped off, leaving you in the dust.

You blinked once, then twice. You looked to the school’s clock once more. Your brow furrowed. He still had plenty of time. Was he super straight-laced and couldn’t stand to be late for school? No, that wasn’t it. What he had said before came back into your mind. He had mentioned someone turning off his alarm.

“I wonder if someone set his clock ahead,” you wondered aloud. You hadn’t seen a watch on his wrist. He seemed too panicked to notice the school’s clock. Well, it didn’t really matter. You’d be the late one if you kept standing around trying to figure out what was going on. You hurried onto the school grounds.

Behind you, something on the pavement stirred. A thin fishing line was reeled into the bushes. Dark eyes gleamed within the foliage. Shadows hid the smirk that formed.

In truth, you hadn’t been a part of a certain tutor’s plan. A certain boy was just supposed to trip. No one was supposed to help him. His Guardians had all been told to let him take responsibility for his own mistakes, so they had gone ahead. They were in a different class anyway, just to make sure that a certain boy was left to fend for himself. A few familiar faces, sure, but none that he could talk to easily.

In fact, your sudden appearance was just another lesson for a no-good boy.

A lesson in what, however, was yet to be determined.


End file.
